


If You'll Have Me

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reunion, her sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	If You'll Have Me

Jaskier has been having a good night, something rare of late, until one of the men in the front asks to hear a song about the White Wolf. That brings his mood down almost immediately. It's been _months_ since he's seen Geralt and he's been trying not to think about him - it isn't working, but singing about him certainly isn't going to help - but he's not one to turn down a request. There is one song he thinks of, that will fit his current feelings about the Witcher and hopefully, deter anyone else from requesting songs about him. 

He's never played it in public, never played it for anyone but himself, so his hands shake a little as he picks out the first few notes. He starts in hesitantly, unsure of how it will be received or how he will react singing it for a crowd - the last time he broke down halfway through and couldn't even finish through the tears. 

His voice breaks on _I'm weak my love_ , but no one seems to notice and if they do, they think it's an artistic choice. 

He's almost made it all the way through when the doors swing open and Jaskier glances up to see the newcomer. Immediately, his attention is diverted because to the right of the door, tucked away in a dark corner, is Geralt. He panics, struggling to keep his composure through the end of the song. How much did he hear? Would he understand? Of course, he would, he's Geralt; he always understands everything Jaskier doesn't want him to. 

He takes a calming breath as he finishes and immediately starts up something more lively when it's finished. This one is a duet, so he encourages the audience to join in, directing the women to sing one part and the men another. A few people stand at his encouragement and he hopes it's enough to block him from sight. The crowd is riled up enough that Jaskier manages to sneak off and slip out the back door. 

He leans back against the side of the tavern with a sigh, catching his breath, and he's about to push off and head down the road and out of town when someone approaches. And because life's a bitch, he doesn't run in the other direction, doesn't even try to hide as Geralt comes into sight. 

His hands are shaking, but this time the tremor works its way through his whole body. He wants to cry, to throw up, to collapse to the ground, but he does none of it. Instead, he just stares directly at Geralt. 

"Why are you scared?" Geralt asks and Jaskier could laugh if he even remembered how. 

"I'm not scared. I'm just- the song-" To his surprise, Geralt takes a step closer.

"The song was beautiful," he says, then quieter, "I didn't know."

"Ah. Right. Well, it wouldn't have done much good anyway, would it? I was too busy shit-shovelling to do anything about it-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he says again and the words sound strange, forced but not insincere. Jaskier isn't sure what to do with them. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you, for the way I acted after..."

"Yen?" Jaskier offers and Geralt almost winces. 

"Yes. I-" he falters and it's only when Jaskier meets his eyes that he realizes how _tired_ he looks. And not just like he's lacking sleep, but completely worn out and exhausted. The same way Jaskier feels every spring when he's not sure Geralt will come back for him this time. 

"I've been looking for you," Geralt admits, "for months. I know I don't deserve it, but I miss you."

"What?"

Geralt's shoulder slump and he averts his eyes. "As it turns out, my life is better for having you in it."

Jaskier feels like he's drowning and he can't tell which way is up. Geralt doesn't just say things like that, not even to Yennefer, not in Jaskier's knowledge. And it's so much. Though he supposes, in comparison, it's not a song bearing his heart to the world. But for Geralt, it's everything. Jaskier realizes with a jolt that he's spacing out and when he focuses, Geralt is a few steps forward, almost right in front of him. 

Geralt reaches forward, fingertips just grazing Jaskier's hands and a shudder runs through his whole body. He wants to grab, to slide his fingers between Geralt's and never let go, but this seems important to Geralt, so he refrains. Geralt's palms slide against his own and Jaskier lets his fingers curl around his hands. He doesn't dare speak lest he break the spell or spook Geralt, but he aches to know what's going through his mind. 

"I'll be better," he whispers and it's so quiet Jaskier almost doesn't hear, "if you give me a chance?"

"You... want me back?" Jaskier asks. Geralt's lips twitch optimistically and he squeezes Jaskier's hands. 

"If you'll have me."


End file.
